A Broken Promise
by StarshineRose18
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are childhood friends and have been inseparable since their shared birth. One day Sasuke has to move, leaving both 6 year olds sad. Before leaving they exchanged unique necklaces. When Sakura gets a scholarship for her senior year at KPHS, she takes the chance. Both teens forget the promise they made and now meet once more. Full description inside. Sasusaku
1. A Broken Promise

Childhood friends Sasuke and Sakura have been inseparable since birth as they were born on the same day March 28. Their families are really close even though Sasuke was born as the son of the President of Uchiha Corporations, the strongest company in Konohagakure; and Sakura was born into a middle class family with an average income.

When they were 6, Sasuke had to move to Konoha because his father was establishing another branch company farther from where they lived and it was also closer to the head company. Both children were heartbroken, despite the tender age of 6, they had a strong bond of friendship that some people might have mistaken for as something more.

The day Sasuke left was the day of their 6th birthday. Before Sasuke left he and Sakura made a promise that they would always be friends and would never forget each other. Along with that promise Sasuke gave Sakura a silver necklace with a pendant that was a circle with three black tomoe surrounding a black circle, and Sakura gave Sasuke a silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a pink cherry blossom to remember each other by.

12 years have passed and now Sakura got a scholarship to attend the prestigious Konoha Private High School for her senior year, the same high school Sasuke was going to. Little did either of them know that both of them would be going there. Neither of them remember the promise but they each still wear the necklace as they each believe it holds some importance to them.

* * *

"Oh! I'm so sorry I bumped into you!"

"Hn. It's fine. You seem familiar. Do I know you?"

"N-no. I don't think so. I-I have to go now."

"Hn. She has pink hair."

* * *

When they meet again after so many years what will happen?

Will Sasuke and Sakura remember their childhood promise?

What will happen with a broken promise?

* * *

Hello my lovely readers! I'm so excited for you all to read this book! I think this is one of my best story ideas yet. I really love Naruto and my favorite ship from Naruto is Sasusaku. I just love how despite everything they went through Sasuke and Sakura are together in the end! This inspired me to make a Sasusaku story and A Broken Promise was born!

I'm really bad at the Japanese ending suffixes like -chan, -san, -kun, and -sama so I'm not going to use them. Please don't hate me! They're just really hard for me to write but I'll make sure the story is amazing and awesome even without those tiny words.

I just wanted to make this clear that I know that Sasuke's birthday is July 23 and Sakura's March 28. For this story both their birthdays are on the day of Sakura's actual birthday because March is a month where school is going on unlike July so I wanted them to have a connection and their birthday is a pretty big or medium size part of this story. It's mainly memories for that part but yeah.

Please no hate on this story! I just want you to know that I'm going to be a freshman in high school this September. Shocking right, the author is only 13 years old and she's writing stories when she should be studying or something. Well I should be doing that stuff but I need a break every now and then and I just adore writing so I write fanfiction. I have tons of homework so I can't update as often. I'll try to update at least every 2 - 3 weeks but if I don't you'll get at least an update a month. Keep in mind that I also have another story in progress so I'll be busy with both stories and school. Which brings me to say that I would appreciate if you don't leave any bad or negative comments about this story and if you don't like it you are free to leave anytime.

Overall, I hope you all enjoy this story. If there is any smut/lemon I will tell you guys ahead and ask if you want a lemon. There is mild language but there are plenty of people who are younger than me that write smut and use strong language so don't criticize me or anything.

All comments, votes, shares, and follows are welcome and I would greatly appreciate them.

Enjoy A Broken Promise!

~StarshineRose18


	2. Prologue

" _Awww_! He is so adorable Mikoto!" A blonde haired women cooed while cradling her pink haired baby girl.

"Thanks Mebuki." Came the gentle voice of a black haired beauty who was cradling a black haired baby boy.

"What's his name?" Mebuki asked her.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha." Mikoto replied while gazing lovingly at her son. "What did you name your daughter?"

"Her name's Sakura. Sakura Haruno because of her pink hair." Mebuki told her. "I get the feeling that Sasuke and Sakura will be great friends."

"I'm sure that they will." Mikoto replied calmly. "Oh! Look! They're looking at each other!"

"So adorable!" Mebuki exclaimed. "And now they're reaching for each other!"

The two babies in their mothers hands reached out their hands. The girl, Sakura, reached out her right hand while the boy, Sasuke, reached out with his left. Both of their hands made contact and big smiles erupted on their faces as they giggled.

The two mothers could only sigh. Their children were already starting to become friends within moments of being born.

"We should take a picture to remember this moment!" Mikoto said.

Mebuki nodded with a smile gracing her lips. The two ladies called out to their husbands who were talking outside the hospital room.

"Fugaku!"

"Kizashi!"

The two men outside turned their heads toward the hospital room where their wives were sitting cradling their newborn children.

"What is it Mikoto?" Fugaku asked his wife.

"Look at Sasuke and Sakura! Aren't they just adorable!" Said wife cooed.

Both husbands turned their attention to their respective child. They looked at them in shock, holding hands a mere few hours after being born. Both men then turned to glare at each other, being overly protective.

"Don't glare at each other like that!" Mebuki scolded. "They're only a few hours old. Glare at each other when they're older."

Reluctantly finishing up their glaring contest, the two husbands turned back to their wives and children.

"Let's take a picture of this! It would be so cute and adorable!" Mikoto chimed in.

Kizashi nodded. "I'll get one of the nurses to take a family photo."

"I'll get Itachi from the children's area." Fugaku said.

Both husbands left the room to do their tasks. And both wives smirked at each other.

"The look on their faces!" Mebuki exclaimed.

"Priceless!" Mikoto said with joy.

"If they were together though..." Mebuki trailed off.

"We would be grandparents!" Mikoto finished. "That would be amazing! What would our grandchildren look like?"

"I don't know." Mebuki replied. "Maybe he or she would have black hair and onyx eyes, or pink hair and green eyes, or black hair and green eyes, or even pink hair with onyx eyes!"

Both mothers could only dream of what their future grandchildren would be like. Just then the two men returned along with a 5 year old Itachi and a short brunette in a nurses uniform.

"Meet your new baby brother, Itachi. His name is Sasuke." Fugaku said.

Itachi walked to where his mother was sitting along with Aunt Mebuki.

"He's so cute." Itachi said in awe. Then he noticed Sasuke and Sakura's joined hands and the big smiles on their faces. He couldn't help but smirk. He was very smart for his age and knew what it could mean for them in the future. Despite being only 5 years old, little Itachi couldn't wait to be an uncle.

Fugaku went to stand next to Mikoto after handing the nurse his phone. Fugaku went to stand next to Mebuki. Itachi went and climbed onto the bed behind his mother and Aunt Mebuki, he was in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"Alright then." The nurse said. "Smile!"

Click! Click!

The picture's were taken. Fugaku went and took his phone from the nurse.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." The nurse replied with a smile. "And congratulations."

"Thank you." Said the voices of both mothers.

Fugaku went to his camera roll and opened the two pictures the nurse had taken. One was all of them together and the other was zoomed in on just Sasuke and Sakura and their conjoined hands. He sent the pictures to his friend.

"Lets head home now Mikoto." Fugaku told his wife.

 **(A/N: I know that new mothers are usually released a few days after but for this story just go with it. Thx!)**

"We should go as well." Kizashi spoke up.

"Alright." Mikoto said.

Both women tried to stand up as their husbands helped them, but sat back down because of the tight grip of their newborns. Both mothers could only laugh as they pried the fingers apart. As they did so, both newborns eyes opened and they started crying. Mikoto and Mebuki looked at each other with a smile. The thought of being grandparents could very well happen.

* * *

 **6 Years Later**

"Sasuke!" A pink haired girl called out. "Where are you?"

A rustle could be heard in the bushes behind the rosette but she didn't notice.

" _Boo_!" A male voice yelled.

" _Kya_!" The rosette screamed out in shock.

She turned around to discover a 6 year old boy rolling on the grass while laughing out loud and clutching his stomach. The pinkette in turn just glared at the boy.

"That wasn't very nice Sasuke!" She pouted in anger.

Sasuke, having finished his laughing fit, got up and faced the angry rosette. "Sorry Sakura, but the look on your face was so funny!"

Sakura just huffed in anger. "Just don't do that again, tomato."

Sasuke smirked at her calling him by his favorite fruit and gave a mock salute. "Will do, princess."

Sakura just blushed and giggled.

From afar two mothers were talking while drinking tea.

"They look so cute together, Mikoto!" The blonde squealed.

"I know right! It's sad that it's there last day together." The black haired beauty said with a sigh.

"I still can't believe that you're moving." Mebuki said sadly. "Sasuke and Sakura will be so heartbroken. When you first told them they were crying their eyes out. And that was a month ago."

"Yeah." Mikoto said. "At least they were determined to make every day last and be memorable. I wish we were leaving a little later instead of on their birthday, a happy day, but Fugaku said he had go to the company starting this week because of some kind of emergency."

Both mothers looked at the two playing children. Ever since they had learned how to walk the two were inseparable. They were always together and when either family went on a vacation they made sure to call the other once everyday of the vacation. There birthdays were always celebrated together and they didn't like any of the other kids at their school and only chose to play with each other. They seemed to have a special connection. As if bound together.

In just a few hours the Uchiha family was going to leave to Konoha. The two 6 year olds were determined to make their last few hours together memorable.

"I have a gift for you Sasuke. It's so you would always remember me even after you leave." Sakura said with a slight blush.

"I have a gift for you too Sakura. It's also so you won't forget me." Sasuke said with a slight blush of his own.

Both 1st graders brought out their hands from behind their backs. They were each holding a small black box.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke." Sakura said as she handed Sasuke the box.

"Happy Birthday Sakura." Sasuke said as he returned the favor.

Both opened their boxes to find a necklace. Sakura had a silver necklace with a red circle pendant with three black tomoe surrounding a smaller black circle (Sharingan). Sasuke opened his to find a silver necklace with a small pink Sakura flower pendant with a small rhinestone on one petal. Both children blushed at their identical gifts. On the back of Sasuke's necklace, _S.H._ was engraved on the back of the pendant while on Sakura's, _S.U._ was engraved on the back of the pendant.

"Thank you Sasuke." Sakura said as she gave the raven haired boy a kiss on his cheek.

The boy blushed bright red as he hugged the rosette. "Thank you Sakura."

Both kids blushed as they parted. Unknown to them, an eleven year old boy identical to Sasuke with long raven hair in a low ponytail was taking photos of the two from behind a tree. It was a mission given to him by his mother and her best friend. He accepted because it would be interesting and it would be perfect to tease Sasuke about it.

Itachi smirked as he scrolled through the pictures on the camera. There was a picture of Sasuke saluting to Sakura while she blushed and giggled. One of them exchanging gifts, Sakura giving Sasuke a kiss on the cheek, and Sasuke hugging Sakura. They were perfect and cute. He reported back to his mother and aunt. Eager to show them his pictures.

When the two mothers saw the pictures they squealed in excitement like two schoolgirls getting asked to a dance by their crushes.

"OMG! MIKOTO! IT'S HAPPENING!" Mebuki shrieked.

"I KNOW RIGHT! I ALWAYS KNEW THAT THEY WERE MEANT TO BE!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Itachi just watched the two older women in amusement. Who knew a few pictures could turn them into kindergarteners. Fugaku and Kizashi came out of the Uchiha mansion to see what the fuss was all about. They were appalled to see their wives jumping around and squealing. They both turned to Itachi who seemed to be only one that was sane.

"What's going on Itachi?" Kizashi asked. "What made my wife and your mother so excited and hyper?"

Itachi smirked and showed them the pictures he took. When Fugaku and Kizashi caught sight of the pictures, to say they were shocked was not surprising at all. They had a little rivalry between them and they were protective over their children. So then, a glaring contest that had started six years ago on that very day, continued. Neither of them backing down until they heard silence and felt glares hitting them from the side. They turned to find both of their wives calmed down from their excitement and shooting daggers at them. Both men gulped. They knew better then to make their wives angry.

"So what do you think of the pictures, Kizashi?" Mebuki asked a little too sweetly.

"We would really like to know your opinion as well, Fugaku." Mikoto asked in the same tone as Mebuki.

"Uh..um..." Kizashi and Fugaku both stuttered.

In the background, long forgotten, Itachi couldn't help but smirk. Two grown men cowering before their wives. He wandered off to do some more spying and other stuff.

"Their cute." Kizashi finally mustered up.

"Yes. Very adorable." Fugaku added.

Both mothers smirked.

"They would such a cute couple, right?" Mebuki asked. Both men nodded reluctantly.

"Sasusaku is going to happen in the future!" Mikoto exclaimed, creating a ship name for the two 6 year olds.

"Sasusaku will prevail against all odds!" Mebuki joined in.

Fugaku and Kizashi both sweat dropped. They already created a ship name for the two despite the fact that their children were 6.

Both women started squealing and jumping around once again. While their husbands face palmed thinking 'how did I ever fall in love with her'.

With Sasuke and Sakura they were just sitting on the grass talking. Sakura was sitting close to Sasuke and had her head on his shoulder. Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her waist and had his head resting on top of hers.

"Tomato?" Sakura asked looking up and pulling away. Sasuke turned to Sakura, pulling away as well but still had his arm around her waist.

"What, princess?" He replied.

"Will you still remember me even after you leave?" The rosette questioned.

Sasuke frowned. "What kind of question is that princess. I'll always be your friend and I won't forget you and I know you won't forget me and will always be my friend too."

Sakura blushed a light pink. "Do you promise, tomato?"

Sasuke held out his pinky and Sakura held her's out too. They both wrapped their pinkies around each other.

"I promise Sakura. Pinky promise." Sasuke said with a smile.

A smile erupted on Sakura's face as she hugged her friend. "I pinky promise too, Sasuke."

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

"Bye Mikoto. Have a safe trip." Mebuki said as she hugged her friend. "Take care of Itachi and Sasuke!"

"Thanks for everything Mebuki." Mikoto said as she hugged her friend back. "Take care of Sakura!"

"It was nice knowing you all these years, Kizashi." Fugaku said holding out his hand.

"Nice knowing you too, Fugaku." Kizashi said returning the gesture and shaking his friends hand.

"Bye tomato." Sakura said sadly with tears in the corner of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"Bye princess." Sasuke said sadly too. He didn't have tears in his eyes though, he was too manly for that.

"I'll miss you, Sasuke." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"I'll miss you too, Sakura." Sasuke said as he hugged her back.

Both 1st graders parted reluctantly. The Uchiha all got in their car filled with luggage. The Haruno's were standing outside.

Fugaku started the car. They all waved to their friends. Not knowing when they'll see each other again. Sasuke and Sakura were both sad to see their childhood friend go.

As the car went out of sight, Sakura's tears fell. She silently turned and made her way back to her house, not even looking at her parents. Both mother and father could only stare as they watched their only daughter walk away in tears. It would take some time, but she'll get over it.

Little did both Sasuke and Sakura know that they would meet again after 12 years and when they're both in their senior year of high school.

* * *

"Did Sasuke and his family leave now." A voice hissed out.

In the shadows of the dark room, a figure cloaked in black nodded their head. "Yes, master. Only the girl and her family are here now."

"Very good." The figure sitting upon the self made throne said. "I'll be coming for you Sa-su-ke and Sa-ku-ra."

The figure cackled out loud with malice showing in crimson eyes.

* * *

 ** _So what did you all think of the prologue. It's 2000+ words and I hope that you all got hooked into the story. I have a lot of plans for this story. It might be 20-30 chapters plus an epilogue._**

 ** _The updates for this story is once a month. If I have extra time I might do another update. I also have my Fairy Tail story so mostly it'll be an update a month for each story._**

 ** _I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I only own the plot and storyline and any additional characters._**

 ** _Also Happy Birthday Sakura!_**

 ** _All reviews, favorites, and follows are welcome!_**

 ** _~ StarshineRose18_**


	3. Chapter One: A Bad Day

_**Ships in the story: Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, Shikaino, etc?**_

 ** _I like Shikatema and Saino, but I also ship Shikaino. If you have a problem with it you can just leave the story._**

 **Chapter One: A Bad Day**

 **Author's POV**

"Watch where you're going slut!" A high pitched yelled out in annoyance at the girl on the floor.

The girl in the oversized black sweatshirt was collecting her books while muttering an apology. The voice belonged to a tan skinned girl. She has short blonde hair in a pixie cut with dark blue eyes covered in mascara and eyeshadow with bright red lips. She is wearing a red tank top that ended at her belly button which hug her rather large curves. She is wearing a black miniskirt with sequins sewn on the frayed edges. Her feet hosted a pair of 4 inch red pumps while she carried a black purse in her hand. This girl was head cheerleader of Otogakure High and the number one bully of the girl on the floor. Her name is Kohana Kane.

The girl collecting her books on the floor was wearing an oversized black sweatshirt with faded blue ripped jeans. She was wearing white sneakers and her long hair, which was in a ponytail, was an unusual pink which contrasted well with her vibrant jade eyes. Around her neck hung a silver necklace with a circle pendant. Her face held no makeup but showed true natural beauty. This girl was the person who was bullied by almost every single person in the school. The only ones not bullying her were the teachers and the shy ones. Her name is Sakura Haruno.

"What was that bitch? I couldn't hear you!" Kohana said snarling with her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry." Sakura replied in a timid voice, her hand flying up to her neck to clutch a pendant on her silver necklace. For reasons unknown, the rosette always felt better when she made contact with that necklace. She didn't know what meaning it held for her but it was probably important because her aunt told her that she had worn that necklace ever since her sixth birthday. Her aunt couldn't remember why but just told her that Sakura always wore it and never took it off. Sakura was always curious about the two initials engraved on the back of the red pendant. _S.U._ Whose initials would give the letters _S.U._ She didn't know anybody with those initials at her school or neighborhood.

Suddenly she was slammed into a locker. Her belongings fell to the floor once more and she winced in pain as the hand pressed against her stomach. The hand that was pressing against her stomach belonged to Tenji Inai.

Tenji Inai, the one and only captain of the Oto High's Basketball team. Boyfriend to Kohana Kane and number two bully to Sakura Haruno. He is light skinned and has cropped brown hair with hazel eyes. He wore a purple sweatshirt that had the schools name printed across the front, black baggy jeans, and black Nike's.

"What's your problem, bitch! Can't see where you're going!" He yelled.

"P-please l-let me g-go." Sakura asked in a quiet voice. She was terrified. Kohana and Tenji have been rough and beat her up a few times before, but that was usually after school in the alley behind the dumpsters. They would never beat her up in school. Sure, they've shoved her against the lockers before, but this time , this time both of their eyes held malice and anger. This made her wonder if they were going to beat her right then and there with the rest of the school watching.

A few teachers came out of their classrooms to see what was going on and why their students weren't in class yet. They all had sympathetic looks on their faces, as the rest of the students that didn't bully her. The ones that did just smirked in victory at her fate.

"Why should I, bitch!" Tenji snarled. "Did you know that we wqere told to make sure that you were hurt really bad. This just gave us the right opportunity to do it. Everyone in the school knows what we were told to do. The only person that doesn't know is you, Pinky!"

Sakura was shocked. Someone wanted to hurt her. What did she ever do to them? She was always polite and nice to everyone, even if they hated her.

"Too bad that the rich kid left when you were six!" Kohana said with a smirk. "If he was here right now, you probably would have been safe all these years! But if he did stay, we wouldn't be having the fun we are having now. So, it was just our luck Forehead Freak!"

"R-r-rich k-kid?" Sakura asked in confusion. Who were they talking about? She didn't know any rich kid, although she faintly recalled a memory of someone moving away when she was little, she didn't remember the person being rich. Did she forget? Or were they just making stuff up?

Both Kohana and Tenji started laughing and the rest of the school, excluding the staff present and the students that didn't bully Sakura, laughed along with them.

"You honestly don't remember!" Kohana said in between laughing breaths. "Kami, this is priceless. He was your best friend throughout pre-school and the beginning of elementary! And you forgot him!"

Everyone was laughing really hard now. The ones that weren't were just looking at Sakura sympathetically. It was easy to see that they wanted to say something and help her out, but they were afraid of Kohana and Tenji and didn't want to go against orders they were told.

"The accident might've messed up her brain a little." Tenji said with a smirk. "I did hear something about her losing specific parts of her memory about a certain family."

"Poor little, Pinky." Kohana taunted, her blue eyes darkened and she smiled at Sakura menacingly. "You forgot your best friend. And now you're going to get tortured. I wouldn't want to be in your ugly shoes right now."

Tears streamed down Sakura's face. She held in a sob. She wouldn't want to show that she was weak but it seemed like it was too late. She had tears down her face and she was about to get hurt even more. Tenji grabbed her by her hair and dragged her down the hallway. Sakura grabbed her head and let out a painful cry. The teachers and non-bullies winced as her wail reached their ears. The bullies followed behind Kohana and Tenji and the rest reluctantly followed.

Kohana and Tenji kept walking and pulling her until they reached the auditorium. Once there, Tenji dragged Sakura onto the stage and Kohana directed the students and staff into the seats in front of the stage. The students and staff that hadn't been present before walked in and took their seats. Most of them were smirking triumphantly while a few students and most of the staff just looked up sadly.

Sakura was crying hard now, tears streamed down her face in rivers and her lip was bleeding from biting it so hard to stop the wails. She looked at the seated students and staff and caught a glimpse of menacing red eyes beside a pair of sickly yellow eyes. Both pairs of eyes seemed deadly and looked like they wanted to kill her or torture her to a point where she couldn't even move. She had never been more terrified in her life. Tenji threw her down onto the hard stage floor and Sakura winced in pain while her tears continued to flow.

From behind both or her torturers, a few students appeared pushing a few tables in place on the stage in a semicircle that surrounded her. Sakura could only look on in fear at the tables. Upon the table was an assortment of torture weapons. Whips, blindfolds, water, knives and much more were stacked upon the tables. She tilted her head slightly to face the two creepy eyes only to see that they were gone. Did they change location or were they going to join Kohana and Tenji?

Her head was roughly yanked back. She held back a whimper. Kohana and Tenji each had something in their hands. Tenji held a sharp double-edged knife and Kohana held a long, sleek, black whip. Two other students dragged her to this long black pole in the middle of the stage, that was usually used as a set piece, and tied her wrists together and tied them to the pole with her arms above her head. Another student tied a midnight black blindfold tightly around her eyes. Her vison went dark and tears streamed even more furiously now.

As the whip hit her sharply, right across her stomach, Sakura let out a loud cry of pain and somewhere among the crowd, two figures grinned maliciously.

* * *

 _ **Hello my lovely readers! I apologize for not updating in so long. State testing just finished. They were pushed back by a week because a student suicided. If you want to know the story it will be at the end of this note.**_

 _ **I have the first five chapters for this story ready! And for my Dumpsters to Diamonds readers, the next chapter will be updated June 9! Thank you all for reading!**_

 _ **~StarshineRose18**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Story_

 _So on Monday May 8, an eighth grader in our school died. He was caught vaping by his parents on Saturday evening May 7. He was caught vaping before and got in trouble many times, but this time his parents were really angry. His parents are divorced and whenever his dad caught him vaping, he would beat him. He was abused by his dad. His mom married another woman and she was oblivious to the abuse. She knew about him vaping and she didn't like that either. That Saturday, people say that his parents got super mad at him. So that night, at midnight, he walked over to the water tower in our neighborhood. He wrote a note and left it on his pillow before he left. The water towers were 5 miles from his house. He walked there by himself at midnight. From atop the water tower, he first threw his phone onto the ground. This was supposed to be cover story as to say he was taking a picture from atop the tower and slipped and fell. But the cameras from the water tower show that he threw his phone onto the ground and then jumped. The water towers are like a 100 feet high and he jumped from that height. He was taken to the hospital in the morning when his parents saw the note and found him. He was taken to the hospital and died there on Monday May 8._

 **Guys, if you guys have any problems, please tell an adult or the police. Each life is valuable and you shouldn't waste it. You all have a good reason to be in the world. Remember that at least there is one person in the world that cares about you. Don't give up on life and take the easy way out. If you do, there are going to be tons of people crying and being sad because of you. You may not think that you matter and that everyone will be happy if you're gone, but remember that there is at least ONE person that cares about you. Don't ever give up on life. Live hard.**


End file.
